


Bits and pieces

by tenshi6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and pieces

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing Stucky. Hope you'll like it!

Unexpectedly, Bucky leant forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s. It was gentle, careful, as if he knew he had the right to do it but still wasn’t sure. He didn’t plan this to happen. Not really.

Just minutes before, they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie together. It was part of their weekend routine. Steve always made sure that Bucky saw at least two movies. It was good for both of them, catching up with the world a little but also spending quality time together.

Then they started joking and teasing, which soon turned into a playful fight. Then Bucky suddenly found himself really close to his best friend’s face and just acted on impulse.

Steve was caught off guard. Completely. He went numb in an instant and it must have rang some alarms in Bucky’s mind because he was on the other end of the couch in the next second, looking horrified.

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” Bucky whispered wide-eyed.

Steve stared at him shocked for a moment but smiled softly. “It’s alright.” He didn’t dare to say more, fearing Bucky might run away. But he didn’t. He just looked away, embarrassed.

A crease appeared between Bucky’s eyebrows. “I’m sorry. It’s just-- I’ve got a feeling we’ve done this… before.” Then he shook his head, letting out a small, nervous laugh. “I was wrong.”

Steve took a deep breath. He didn’t expect this topic to come up soon. But he couldn’t let Bucky thinking it was a mistake. He had to be honest, but careful at the same time. He had no idea how much information he should provide Bucky. He didn’t want to hurt or confuse him, let alone triggering him.

Steve moved a little closer to Bucky, keeping up a warm smile. “No, you’re not. We’ve done this before.”

"It's strange. I have these memories but they don't feel mine. I can't see the whole puzzle, just broken pieces..." Bucky trailed off, sighing.

Steve placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder and Bucky finally met his gaze. He was so lost yet hopeful, it broke Steve's heart. He was so different from the Bucky he knew back in the forties, before the war and Hydra and SHIELD but he was still Bucky. Even all that torture and suffering and god knows what else couldn't break him completely. Steve was desperate to say something. "It'll all come back, just be patient. You already remember so much."

"I want to remember more. If only you-"

"No. We've talked about this." Steve stated firmly and though he really wanted to help Bucky, he knew his best friend needed to remember on his own.

"I know, but-" He went silent all of a sudden. Steve examined his face; afraid that Bucky would shut him off like he had already done so many times before. However, the reason of his silence was a different kind. It meant he had an idea. And one thing Steve knew all too well was that Bucky's ideas never meant anything good. Or appropriate, for that matter.

Before Steve could voice his worries Bucky leant forward and pressed his lips to Steve's once again, this time more confident. And he didn't pull back. Slowly, he put his hands on Steve’s face as he pried Steve's mouth open, deepening the kiss. If Steve had been stronger, he would have pushed away. He would have stopped Bucky. He would have told him to slow down, to try to remember everything first, that it was a bad idea and they both would probably end up hurt. But he didn't do any of that. Because he was weak. Because it had been too long since he felt Bucky's soft lips against his, his body against his, his touch on his skin.

What he did though was that he cupped Bucky's face and kissed him back. Hard. Bucky grinned in satisfaction. Steve wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face and so he kissed deeper, rougher, with more passion, taking Bucky's breath away. It lasted for too long and too short at the same time and when they broke apart to catch their breaths, they were grinning like two idiots. It felt like they were back in the forties, spending a rainy afternoon indoors, making out on Steve’s old couch.

The feeling only lasted for a few seconds, before Steve's reasonable side kicked in. He let his hand fall from Bucky's neck and whispered despite his whole body screamed no. "Maybe we should stop."

Bucky tilted his head, giving him a crooked smile. "Maybe, we shouldn't."

Steve was speechless. He was not prepared for this. Bucky looked like his old self and it was both a shock and a delight. Steve had no idea what to do or how to react. He didn’t want to upset Bucky by resisting but he also knew it was a bad idea, though he couldn’t explain why.

While Steve was busy fighting a battle against his mind, Bucky took control. Before Steve could form an acceptable excuse, Bucky's lips were once again covering his, and Steve gave up arguing. In that moment, they both knew what happiness truly was.

Bucky climbed into Steve’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, still kissing hungrily. Steve hesitantly placed his hands on Bucky's hipbones, his confidence growing with every second. Soon, his whole body was on fire, just like Bucky's.

Even though Bucky couldn't remember everything, his body did. He trembled slightly when Steve slipped his fingers under his tee, touching the skin carefully. It felt somehow familiar yet at the same time his blood was boiling with the excitement of exploring. It was intense. Not to mention that Steve, despite appearing to be a nice shy guy, knew way too well how to push all the right buttons to make Bucky lose his mind.

Bucky wanted to find out just how much of an expert Steve was when it came to making him feel good. All of a sudden, images started pop up in his mind randomly; Steve pushing him against the wall, Steve lying naked on the bed, Steve moaning his name. Bucky jerked back as if he was shocked by electricity.

"Bucky?" Steve looked worried. Bucky shook his head, panting for air. He didn't trust his voice. How could he forget? How could he not remember the love of his life? How could he ever think no one loved him?

"Bucky?" Steve was close to panic. Bucky managed a small smile.

"Sorry."

"We should really stop." Steve suggested. He knew it was a bad idea.

"I'm okay."

Steve eyed him dubiously. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I know what I want, okay? Stop questioning me."

"I just want to make sure you won't regret anything."

"Well, it would be the best kind of regret." Bucky grinned teasingly, turning back to himself.

"It's not funny." Steve said sternly

"Just shut up." Bucky laughed and pushed Steve down the sofa, claiming his lips once again and silencing his protesting words. Steve gasped when Bucky's talented mouth came in contact with his neck, sucking the skin playfully. Throwing his head back with a loud moan, Steve's hands soon moved to Bucky's hips once again, encouraging him.

Bucky rolled his hips, drawing a strangled cry from Steve. He couldn't help but grin. Despite all his protest and excuses, Steve was just as hard as Bucky and he would be a liar if that didn't turn him on even more.

The uncertainty completely disappeared from Bucky, only to be replaced by lust and playfulness. Gosh, Steve missed his Bucky so bad.

Being the little devil Bucky was, he slipped between Steve's legs, freeing him from the belt easily then tugging his jeans and boxers down. Steve inhaled sharply, his mouth opening to say probably yet another word of reason. However, Bucky couldn't let that happen.

"Watch me." He winked and took Steve's cock into his mouth.

Steve gasped as hotness engulfed him, his hands flying to fist Bucky's hair out of habit. The sound Bucky made would have been enough to push him over the edge but he resisted. He wanted this to last, to give Bucky a chance to explore what he had used to know a long time ago.

Bucky closed his eyes and started to work on giving Steve as much pleasure as he could, sliding his tongue along Steve's cock while sucking gently, his fingers firm on Steve's thighs, blunt nails digging into his flesh.

Steve was a moaning mess but obeyed Bucky's wish and kept watching him, his hands stroking Bucky's head. He knew it was different, that even though it was Bucky he was different and that he shouldn't confuse his long-gone best friend with the Winter Soldier but at this moment he could hardly tell the difference. His best friend was still there, alive, despite all the horrors and tragedies.

Bucky was still Bucky and Steve could never, would never think anything less of him than the best human being he had known since he was a kid. Nothing could take that deep bond away from them.

He felt a sudden urge to kiss Bucky so he pulled him up with a grin and did so. Bucky was visibly unhappy but the passionate kiss made it up to him. Steve pressed another soft kiss to his temple, whispering "Can't be the only one having fun."

Bucky smiled, rolling his eyes. Why did Steve have to be so fucking polite even in a situation like this? This guy was unreal.

In the next moment, Bucky found himself pushed down on the sofa, Steve peppering his face and neck with kisses, trailing down. He got the implication and had absolutely no objection. He usually preferred to be the one in control but he found that he liked the sudden change of position rather pleasant. Suddenly, he remembered he used to love Steve being in charge. He grinned, raising his hips to help Steve get rid of his jeans.

Steve couldn't believe this was happening. He was supposed to be the reasonable one and couldn’t understand why the hell he was so eager to give Bucky a blowjob.

Before he could give it any further thoughts, his eyes met Bucky's blue gaze and that was all the answer he needed.

Soon, Bucky was moaning and gasping under Steve's skilful tongue, a litany of mild obscenity leaving his lips. Steve especially enjoyed the part when Bucky was talking nonsense in Russian.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. It was amazing, yet, Bucky had to stop Steve before it was too late. He wanted to feel Steve even closer. He wanted to have Steve inside him. Gathering his willpower, he tried to pull Steve back only to have his wrists pinned down.

"Fuck, Steve, Stop." Bucky hissed through gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his orgasm. It was only pushing him closer to the edge. His will was ridiculously short-lived and within a few seconds he came, biting his lip to hold back a moan as his body went numb.

"Sorry, couldn't let you stop the fun." Steve appeared above him, grinning smugly.

"You fucking jerk." Bucky laughed in disbelief, pulling him in for a rough kiss, biting Steve's lips hard as payback.

He reached for Steve's erection, covering it with his hand and giving it a few lazy tugs.

"I'm okay." Steve mumbled against Bucky's mouth.

"Yeah, well, we are not finished." Bucky stated as a matter of fact, and turned around. He guided Steve’s hands to his back then reached for his discarded jeans on the floor, pulling a pack of condom from the back pocket.

Steve grabbed Bucky's hips hesitantly, his manhood poking at his butt.

"Steve, I swear to fucking god if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to make you pay for it!"

"Okay, okay." Steve laughed. "Someone is bossy."

"And horny. So hurry up."

Steve decided to question later how Bucky had condoms with him and instead focused on preparing Bucky as best as he could with his saliva-coated fingers. A few minutes later, the room was filled with their gasps and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other with an occasional swear from Bucky.

Steve pulled out, earning a displeased grunt from Bucky but only until Steve flipped him over so he could see Bucky face. And what a view that was.

Steve then he pushed in again, his movements slow and torturous, wanting to make Bucky feel good as long as he could.

“Fuck, Steve.” Bucky panted and grabbed Steve’s shoulders, clinging onto him for dear life while meeting his thrusts in rhythm. He muffled his moans by burying his face into Steve’s neck. Steve kissed his neck in return and picked up the pace, getting close to his climax.

It didn't last very long but neither of them minded. It was more than enough to remind themselves how important they were to each other. And when they finally lied down the sofa, sweating and panting for air, holding each other, they knew their love was something worth fighting for.

They may not be the same but they still loved each other and that was all they needed.

And when later Steve gave Bucky a dorky in-love look, Bucky knew he would find his way back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me.


End file.
